Lusting for Trouble
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Orochimaru says I’m a sick, sadistic little freak that needs to find a hobby. I took his advice by finding a hobby. My hobby…is you Kakashi.” Kakashi just stared at the kid at a lost for words. This kid is nuts he thought! AU Kab/Kak LeMoNs
1. Chapter 1

"Well well Kakashi. Your reputation precedes you. You caught a whiff of me and decided to attack from my blind side."

"And you whiffed me and readied your weapon. Very smooth. So now tell me, why are you after Sasuke?" Kabuto just smirked as he turned to eye the snowy haired jonin.

"I'm here on Orochimaru's orders. I don't think I'm actually supposed to kill him. I think this was more or less a test to see if I would actually do as I'm told. Well I did just that as an obedient servant."

"Obedient servant huh?" Kakashi's eyes studied the young ninja carefully. His forehead protector showed he was from the Land of Sound but there was something familiar about him.

"You're staring at me as if you're confused Kakashi," he teased. "Is something to matter?"

"Besides the fact that I caught you standing over Sasuke readying to kill him? Um…no but I do believe I know you somehow."

"Very good Kakashi. You're smarter than you look." Kakashi frowned at the young ninja as he studied his surroundings. The team of ANBU Black Ops had been taken down by this one ninja. That meant he was more powerful than he looked…but he was just a kid. He stared at the young ninja for several seconds until it dawned on him.

"Wait a sec. You're…are you a medical ninja?" Kabuto blew the piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eye out of the way.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"So you're that kid who used to train with…yeah that's it. You're that Kabuto kid."

"You got me. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just making sure I was right before I haul you in for questioning. Working for Orochimaru huh? Tsk Tsk," he replied waving a finger from side to side. Kabuto only laughed.

"You'd have to actually catch me first but I highly doubt you could catch me."

"You're one arrogant kid. Are you _wanting_ to take me on?" he asked. "I won't even need my Sharingan for the likes of you."

"Kid huh? I may look like a kid but I can assure you that I'm no kid. As for the taking you on part, it's not a bad idea. I'd love to play with you for a bit."

"_Play with me?_ Hmph." Kakashi took out his kunai and held it across his front. "I'll teach you how to play with grown-ups." Kabuto just smirked before holding his kunai towards Sasuke's neck.

"I don't really think you are in any position to be making any threats Kakashi. Besides when I said I wanted to play with you, I didn't mean that I wanted to fight you." Kakashi frowned at this lowering his weapon.

"Well what _did_ you mean?" Kabuto's eyes flashed playfully as he stared at the older man before him.

"I'd rather show you." At this, Kakashi's eyes went wide with surprise. _Is this kid…serious? I know he's not hitting on me. As if I'd ever…he's just a kid… _"Why the surprised look Kakashi? You seem a bit taken back that I just showed some interest in you."

"Uh…" He was at a lost for words. He couldn't get over the fact that this young brat had the nerve to hit on him and he was working for the enemy. Furthermore, what threw him off the most was that this kid was bold—very bold.

"Don't look so surprised Kakashi. You should be used to guys hitting on you. After all, you _are_ sexy as hell." This of course, threw Kakashi off again. He was expecting a quick and easy fight to take down this kid so that he could get back to watching over Sasuke. That is what he expected but this…this was far from expected. In fact, it was beyond unexpected.

"Kid, you must be joking right?" he laughed. "I mean, I know you're probably trying every trick in the book to worm your way out of this one but I can assure you that it'll never work. In case you didn't know, well, I don't know why I'm telling you this but I'm attached. That means there's no way in hell I'd 'play' with you. Plus you're a child working for the enemy. That pretty much kills any chances you may have had at all."

"I know about your secret romance with Iruka." At this Kakashi was further thrown off of his game. Kabuto however, only smirked remaining calm as ever. Kakashi frowned and readied his weapon again.

"How…what else do you _think_ you know? There's nothing…have you been watching me?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh come now Kakashi. Don't look so upset. I'm sorry but ever since the beginning of the Chunin Exams I haven't been able to help myself. Orochimaru says I'm a sick, sadistic little freak that needs to find a hobby. I took his advice by finding a hobby. My hobby…is you Kakashi." Kakashi just stared at the kid at a lost for words. _This kid is nuts!_

"You…"

"I first laid eyes on you at registration for the Chunin Exams and when I saw you I couldn't help but to stare. There were many others that caught my eye, the Uchiha and the Nine-Tailed One, but you…you were a mystery in itself. From that moment on I made it my business to find out more about you."

"That's called stalking," Kakashi grumbled.

"It's only stalking when you get caught. Besides, I haven't been peeping in your home or anything like that...lately. For starters, you're never home. You're always at Iruka's making him weak with that deep, sexy voice of yours and when you are home, you're either reading or working. The good thing about seeing you at home is that you're always topless," he grinned. He straightened his specs and eyed the older man playfully.

"You…you're nuts," Kakashi managed. "And there's nothing going on with Iruka and me. You…wait a sec," he frowned. "I don't have to explain anything to you. You're just a bratty little kid who needs to be taught some manners. For starters, it's rude to stalk people."

"I'm not good with manners," he shrugged. "Besides, you may not want me but I'd be lying like crazy if I said I didn't want you. I believe I could make you happy, in more ways than one," he smirked. Kakashi scoffed at this before erupting into laughter.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he laughed, "but you're…you're seriously tripping me out here. I mean, come on. What could a kid like you do for me?"

"You laugh but I know you aren't happy with Iruka," he said softly. "It's because you're unsure of your feelings for one another." This struck a nerve for Kakashi and he messed around and dropped his weapon on the floor. "You know I'm right Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes met the young shinobi's and all of a sudden he felt vulnerable. "Go ahead Kakashi. Pick up your weapon. It's not my style to kick a person when he's down, nor do I wish to fight you and you're not ready. I want to prove to you that I am more than capable of taking you on and I need you at your best." Kakashi bent over to retrieve his weapon but stopped short before his hand could clutch the kunai. He was shaking as if he were nervous or afraid. _What's…what's wrong with me?_ He quickly clutched the weapon but when he straightened up again Kabuto was no longer standing in front of him. _Where did he…?_

"I'm behind you Kakashi." Kakashi just froze in place. To have let his guard down this much so that the enemy could get behind him was such a genin move. A ninja of his rank should know better. Before he could react, Kabuto's arm was around his neck, a kunai clutched in his hand. His other arm slid gracefully around Kakashi's waist to his torso, holding him in place. Kabuto chuckled as he leaned forward resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Kabuto…"

"Mmm…you sound upset Kakashi. Don't be. I don't plan on killing you. I just…the opportunity to get close to you presented itself and I couldn't help but to comply." He tugged at the bottom of Kakashi's shirt before sliding his hand under it, ghosting his hand over the older man's lean body. Kakashi stiffened at his touch making Kabuto chuckle softly in his ear. "Why so stiff Kakashi?"

"I don't like hurting kids but you're about to be the exception. Get your hands off of me."

"Oh Kakashi…" He continued to ghost his hands over Kakashi's chest ignoring the older man's protests. "I'm sorry but…I can't help myself."

"I don't care. You better start helping yourself before I hurt you," he grunted. He twisted and squirmed trying to get out of Kabuto's grip but he soon felt a cooling sensation flow through his body. "What the hell did you just do to me?"

"Relax Kakashi," he whispered. "I just gave you something that will help you relax." Kakashi could feel his legs growing weak and his eyelids getting heavy.

"You…you drugged me…you little brat," he slurred.

"Hmm…but it's for your own good. Besides, I know you haven't been sleeping well at night worrying about your beloved. But forget him. You have me now." He slid his hand down Kakashi's chest and over the zipper of his pants. He traced the zipper until he found his destination. He chuckled softly before grabbing his crotch squeezing that area softly. Kakashi's hand slapped his away immediately.

"I don't…think so." Kakashi tore away from him and started across the room but he stumbled over Sasuke's bed and almost hit the wall. Kabuto dashed across the room and caught him in his arms. Then he spun him around and pinned him to the wall pressing his body against him.

"You're really quite the stubborn one aren't you Kakashi?" His prey however was now weaker than ever, his eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. Kabuto slid his hands up the man's sides as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Ka…Kabuto…I'm…I'll kill…"

"No you won't," he whispered. "You may be a little high right now but your body is on fire for me. Let me…show you." Kabuto suckled at the pulse in Kakashi's neck drawing a soft moan from him. He moved a hand gracefully down Kakashi's side then over to his crotch once more. At this point, the drug had kicked in fully and Kakashi was completely at Kabuto's mercy. Kabuto squeezed the area between Kakashi's legs feeling it harden under his touch.

"Kabuto…stop…you can't…"

"I can and I will. You need this Kakashi and you know it."

He teased his crotch some more before his skillful hand reached inside Kakashi's pants. He clasped his hand around his erection firmly and began stroking it delicately. Kakashi mumbled something that was incoherent, but Kabuto only grinned stroking him faster. With his free hand, he reached up and lowered Kakashi's mask. Not leaving him any time to protest, he covered his mouth in a crushing kiss. His cock hardened when Kakashi responded, his lips kissing him back with just as much fervor.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Kabuto, urging him to deepen the kiss. Kabuto was only too happy to oblige. He could already feel the precum on his hand and he knew he was almost there. He tore his lips away from Kakashi's but only for second to catch his breath. Then he pressed his lips against his again, this time in a softer, gentler kiss. He stroked him faster and faster, drowning out Kakashi's moans with his kiss. Moments later Kakashi reached his peak, his body shaking against Kabuto's at his release. Kabuto's lips left Kakashi's and his tongue trailed a path to his ear.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" he whispered.

"Kabuto…I'm going to…murder you."

"Oh really now?" he whispered. "After all that you still think I'm just a lowly little brat? What a shame. And I was really hoping we could be lovers from now on."

"Why you…" Kabuto leaped away from his prey and licked his hand.

"You taste good Kakashi. I hope I can see you again soon," he grinned.

"No. I'm…the next time I see you, I'll be hauling you in for questioning. Kakashi tried to walk but his legs were still weak.

"No point in trying to move Kakashi. You got at least another ten minutes or so before the drug wears off. In the meantime, I have to run off before Lord Orochimaru gets angry. I'll be seeing you again Kakashi. Oh and uh…tell Iruka that it's over. You don't love him anyway." With a smirk, Kabuto disappeared with a loud poof. Kakashi could no longer balance the weight on his legs so he slid down the wall and onto the floor. He rested his head against the wall cursing himself silently. _What the hell just happened here? That kid…He works for Orochimaru so I should have known he'd be skillful..._

"In more ways than one," he mumbled. He closed his eyes lettting the sleep capture him.

* * *

**AN: Okay. So I'm a sick freak. Sue me. But I've always wanted to do something with Kabuto and there you have it. A little one shot featuring two of my favorite ninjas. Some may see it as a crack pairing but I personally think they brought it on themselves. (Episode 51) I actually like all the guys on Naruto including Orochimaru. (I have a story in the works for him as well. Yes, I'm that weird kid everyone talks about in college.) Anyway, I could make a short story out of this. I thought about it but I dunno. What do you guys think? Kabuto's just great. I love his sadistic personality. It almost rivals that of Itachi's…almost. Anyway review if you want. Ta Ta.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Kakashi finally came to, he had no idea where he was and his head was spinning. _Man, I must have had too much to drink._ He blinked a few times realizing that he was on the floor in a hospital room. _Oh right. Sasuke's room._ He stood to his feet and looked around. The ANBU agents were still scattered about on the floor and this confused him. _Why are they…? What the hell happened here?_ He started to move around but stopped short when he realized that his pants felt sticky. _What in the…?_ Then it hit him. Most of it was a blur but he could vaguely remember having a confrontation with that Kabuto kid. _That's right. We were about to fight but he outsmarted me and…_

"Oh no," he groaned. _That kid drugged me and…_Images were now flying through his head at light speed, images of him and Kabuto that he did not like at all.

"_Ka…Kabuto…I'm…I'll kill…"_

"_No you won't," he whispered. "You may be a little high right now but your body is on fire for me. Let me…show you."_

"That little brat! If I ever see him again it will be the end of him," he muttered.

--xx--

Kabuto reached their hideout deep in the woods just outside the Hidden Leaf Village. He tried to sneak in but it was no use since the brat pack was awaiting him.

"Kabuto, just where the fuck have you been?" Tayuya was sitting in the shadows near the entrance polishing her flute.

"That's none of your business. Besides shouldn't you be somewhere getting a sex change? Everyone knows the closet you'll ever get to having sex is with another woman."

"Why you little bastard!" she screamed.

"Oh come now Tayuya. You started with me so don't throw a hissy fit. You should learn to mind your own damn business sometimes."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You are always coming and going at any given time like you're king of the fucking world. How come you can leave whenever you get ready when the rest of us have to stay cooped up in this…?"

"That's because I'm Orochimaru's right hand man. Grow some balls and maybe you'll move up in rank. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to check on." Kabuto made his way down the dark hall and turned left down another corridor. A few doors down were his sleeping quarters, where he hurried inside and plopped down on his bed. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long, eventful day. The Chunin Exams were now well underway but Orochimaru was steady planning for the attack on Konoha. That meant lots of spying for Kabuto. It had been three days since he'd had a good sleep but he knew that would be impossible to get here.

A few short naps off and on were all that he could hope for. Being Orochimaru's apprentice had both its advantages and disadvantages though the advantages outweighed the disadvantages slightly. For instance, working directly with Orochimaru gave him time to prepare for anything. He knew all of the plans, all his thoughts, ect. However, it was also very draining working for him. For starters, since he was the only person that Oro truly trusted, it was always he who had to go spy and handle negotiations. Sure the Sound 5, with the exception of Kimimaro, were reliable enough, but they were still young and immature. That just meant more work for Kabuto.

"I need a vacation," he grumbled. He turned to lay on his side and stared at the wall. A wicked smile formed across his face.

"_Kabuto, you need to find a hobby. The others say you are constantly snapping their heads off and threatening to poison them. You know how hard it is to find good help these days."_

"_Sorry Lord Orochimaru, but they are really starting to bug me."_

"_Find you a hobby. You'll feel a lot better," he hissed._

"Find a hobby," he grumbled. _I wonder how he'd feel if he knew my hobby was making out with Leaf shinobi, more specifically Kakashi._ Kabuto could feel a tingle in his groins as he thought about the handsome, snowy-haired ninja. It had been so easy to seduce him. By using his knowledge of his relationship with Iruka against him, Kakashi was putty in his hands. But this thought also made him frown. _Iruka._ Of all the men in the Leaf Village Kakashi was in love with Iruka. _What the hell?_ It wasn't as if Iruka was the best looking of shinobi in the village. If Kabuto hadn't known about Iruka, he would have guessed Might Guy for Kakashi's lover but that was not the case. This burned Kabuto to no end. _How could a man fine as Kakashi have a thing for that bumbling idiot?_ Then a smirk escaped him. _Maybe I'm jealous._

"No, I can't be jealous. I did something today that Iruka could never do," he whispered to the dark. _And I intend to do it again…if I can._ Kabuto let out a sigh as he rolled over on his stomach. He wanted to tell Orochimaru that he had indeed found himself a hobby but he knew better than to tell him it was lusting after a Leaf shinobi. _Orochimaru will probably kill me himself…Or kill Kakashi. _Kabuto and Orochimaru had been working together for quite sometime but they were not lovers like most people would assume they were. He was fairly certain that there were times when Orochimaru wanted to try him but Kabuto always found a reason to work or go spy so that Oro would not be tempted.

Still, he knew that Oro was the jealous type and would go out of his way to kill anyone who defied him or stood in his way. This thought should have stopped any and all thoughts about the sexy Leaf jonin but the thrill of the chase was just too tempting to let go just yet. He had to sleep with him at least once before giving up his new hobby, otherwise he wouldn't be happy. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was still pretty early in the afternoon. _Soon as it's sundown I'm going to pay him another visit._

--xx--

Kakashi sat at the ramen shop and just stared at his food. He was hungry but after going home to shower, his mind had made him sick to his stomach. _I made out with someone else today. How the hell am I supposed to make things work with Iruka if I can't control my body?_

"But you were drugged Kakashi," Guy said softly. Kakashi glanced over at his friend and smiled.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but it doesn't change a thing. This kid…I shouldn't have let him get me so riled up so easily. I can't believe I got so distracted and careless."

"It happens Kakashi. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Besides, we all know from experience how love can change things. Love…love is a beautiful thing but it's not always easy and you know that. With it comes its share of problems that will stop at no end to complicate things."

"Yeah I know but…we were doing so well you know?" he said sadly.

"Have you…told him?" Guy asked.

"No. Do you think I should tell him?"

"I don't know. That's your decision to make Kakashi but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I thought you two were separated?"

"We…are but we've started back seeing each other from time to time."

"Sex?"

"No, nothing like that. Just…trying to start slow you know."

"How do you _really_ feel about Iruka? You sure it's love and not just the need for companionship?"

"I know I love him Guy it's just that, I don't think he loves me the way I love him. Then again sometimes I feel like I'm the one who doesn't love him enough. We both…have conflicted feelings that I wish would go away."

"You two think too much," Guy said grinning.

"Yeah maybe you're right."

"So when are you going to see him again?"

"Uh…well he's out of town on a mission."

"_Mission?_ Since when have he started taking up missions again?"

"Since Tsunade let Ino and some of the others practice teaching at the academy when they're not on missions. Plus," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I may…have had something to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I…we got into a fight one night. Not really a physical fight because I could never hurt him you know. We uh…both said some things and I may have said, in so many words, that he wasn't strong enough to go on missions by himself."

"You said WHAT?!"

"Yeah I know," he said glumly. "You know I didn't really mean it like that. I just…I don't know Guy."

"Wow Kakashi. That was a pretty harsh thing to say considering his past and everything."

"I know! I know! Don't you think I know that?" he snapped.

"Whoa! Sorry," he winced.

"No, Guy. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out about it that's all."

"Well you need to get _un_stressed. Go do some heavy training or something to work off that stress. If not, you're going to have other uh…incidents like the one from earlier today."

"Uh…I think not. The next time I see that kid, I'll murder him."

"Yeah well maybe you should let him relieve some of that stress again before you kill him. After all, he did manage to please you earlier today," he grinned.

"Oh Guy. I don't know why I even told you about it."

"It's cause we're best friends and you love me."

"Yeah yeah. I'll catch you later. I think I'm going to retire early tonight." Kakashi waved at his friend and disappeared to his room.

The sun was starting to set and Kakashi watched it from his window. When the sun had finally gone down, he changed out of his clothes into some white boxers then climbed into bed, killing the light from his lamp. He stared out the window watching the stars and he finally started to drift off to sleep until he heard something moving around in his closet. Kakashi sat up in bed blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He quietly opened the top drawer of his nightstand and wrapped his hand around the kunai.

"That won't be necessary Kakashi. I'm not here to fight." Out the closet came Kabuto wearing the biggest of grins.

* * *

**AN: I know. I know. I couldn't help myself. Kind of creepy but I don't care. I've always wanted to play around with Kabuto and Kakashi and here are the results of my overactive imagination. Blame the anime. So I know I said oneshot but it's so easy to keep going so how about I say a short story? We'll see how that goes. Oh and to answer the question about Kakashi and Iruka, they are separated but Kakashi still loves him. His feelings about Iruka are clouding his mind and so that's why it was so easy for Kabuto to take advantage of him. Plus, all of you guys know how smart and vindictive Kabuto is. It's actually quite creepy in a weird, sexy kind of way. Uh…yeah. So review if you want. I have the next chapter written. I don't plan on making this one too long though. I figure this really will be my first short story. Ta Ta.**


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU!" Kakashi growled. "Some nerve you got walking in here like that. I'm going to hurt you now." Kakashi threw his kunai straight at the kid's stomach but he dodged it easily, moving to the side. Kakashi jumped out of bed and rushed toward him only to watch Kabuto pop. _It was just a clone! Then where's the real one?_

"Right behind you Kakashi," he whispered. He held a kunai to his back and one to his neck.

"You wouldn't kill me," Kakashi muttered. "You're just a creepy kid who probably hasn't killed a day in his life."

"No, actually I _would_ kill you but I don't want to just yet. And for your information Kakashi, I've killed more men than you can possibly count but I must admit that I hate killing people; especially when they aren't at their best and you are clearly at your worst right now."

"Oh give me a break kid. What do you know about me?"

"Well…since you asked…I actually know a lot about you," he grinned.

"I wonder why you creep. You know, I've met a lot of creepy kids in my day. Actually I have two on my team right now but that's beside the point. Truth is you have got to be the creepiest kid I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment, everything except the kid part. I'm no kid Kakashi. I'm a grown man."

"Sure you are." Kabuto frowned and pushed the kunai closer to Kakashi's neck.

"Don't insult me Kakashi. I hate it when people insult me."

"And I hate creepy little kids who break into my room at night preventing me from getting some much needed rest." Kabuto just chuckled as he removed the knife from Kakashi's back. He slid the knife up and down Kakashi's bare side drawing a quick intake of breath from him.

"You are so tense," he grinned. "Loosen up a bit."

"No. I have to stay on my guard when I'm around creepy little kids such as yourself."

"If you promise not to try and kill me, I'll remove the knives."

"Yeah right. You see, you deceived me once before. I'm not going to let you do it again."

"You know Kakashi, I could just drug you like I did before and then there wouldn't be a debate about it. Now come on, promise me you won't try and kill me. I only wanted to see you again and if I was really up to no good, I would have drugged you by now." Kakashi thought about this and decided that the kid did have a point. On the other hand, the kid was an enemy to the village since he worked for Orochimaru. If he didn't try to take him down then he would guilty of treason.

"I…can't Kabuto. If you let me go then I am going to do right by my village and take you down. I will not commit treason for an arrogant little brat that I hardly even know."

"Alright. Fair enough. That kind of ruins the fun for me. Since I have to hold the knives that means I can't have my way with you again." Kakashi scoffed at this, rolling his eyes.

"Have your way with me? Get real kid."

"Yeah well you may have been drugged a little but if I recall correctly, you finally quit struggling and gave in, kissing me back with just as much passion and you know what?"

"I don't remember that part but whatever. I'll bite. What?"

"I liked it," he whispered.

"Well good for you."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I didn't."

"You're lying. I know you enjoyed it. If you didn't then you wouldn't have cummed all over my…"

"Enough!"

"Oooo temper temper Kakashi. You don't wanna make me anxious. Unlike most people, I get turned on by anger."

"That only proves my theory about you being a creepy little kid now go away. I'm tired and I really don't feel like tearing my house apart fighting you. I tell you what, if you leave now and never come back, I'll forget the whole thing ever happened."

"And if I don't wanna leave just yet?"

"Dammit Kabuto! I don't have time to play with you! I am a Hidden Leaf jonin who's already taken. I'm not going to leave him for some child like you who's not even a good guy. You're wanted by ANBU Black Ops which makes it that much worse."

"I know that Kakashi but…" Kabuto walked around the jonin keeping one knife at Kakashi's throat and bringing the other one around to his front, pointing it at his chest. "Back up Kakashi," he ordered. Kakashi just stood there but then he felt the knife piercing the spot just inches from his heart. He cursed silently as he marched backwards. He could not believe he was taking orders from a kid, but there was nothing he could do right now. He kept walking until he ended up against the wall.

"Kabuto…"

"Not another word Kakashi. I'm not leaving until…" He lowered the knife that was Kakashi's neck and held it against his side. The other knife he let drop to the floor so that he could push his body against the older man's. "Until I hear you moan in my ear and feel your body tremble against mine again," he whispered. Kakashi stared at the boy before him and frowned. Technically he knew that Kabuto was of age. In fact he was probably about four or five years older than Sasuke or Naruto though he didn't look it at all. But still…

"Kabuto…" Kakashi was silenced when Kabuto pressed his lips firmly against his. The knife was still stuck at his side so he couldn't just wriggle free. Instead, he chose not to respond in hopes of pissing the young ninja off. Kabuto pulled away and laughed.

"That'll never work Kakashi. There are other tasty body parts besides your lips…like your neck for instance." He buried his face into the side of Kakashi's neck, sucking and nipping at all the tender spots. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Iruka and not the pleasure that he was receiving from the enemy but the pleasure was starting to get to him. It was as though Kabuto knew exactly where to kiss. His arousal grew and was starting to press up against Kabuto's leg.

"Kabuto…"

"Let me get that for you." He dropped the knife and quickly slid his hand inside Kakashi's shorts taking hold of his ever growing erection. Not wanting to give Kakashi time to get away, he brought his lips back to Kakashi's and began suckling at his bottom lip. A soft growl that sounded almost like a whimper escaped Kakashi and Kabuto seized the moment by sticking his tongue in Kakashi's mouth. His tongue explored his mouth furiously exciting the older man even more. As he began to slowly stroke his cock, he could feel it getting harder. He continued to stroke it slowly while kissing him softly. Still, Kakashi was being stubborn and was practically refusing to kiss him back. Kabuto pulled away and glared at him.

"Kiss me back."

"_No_."

"Do it."

"Never."

"I'll make you." Kabuto began stroking him faster. Kakashi stiffened trying not to let it show that he was indeed enjoying the attention but Kabuto knew what he was doing. He captured Kakashi's lips in another crushing kiss while letting his other free hand roam his back side.

He finally felt Kakashi's lips respond, just as they did that afternoon in the hospital. It was slow at first, his lips slowly moving capturing his upper lip, but he soon deepened the kiss making Kabuto's head spin. Precum was once again spilling over on Kabuto's hand and he began to stroke faster, twisting and tugging at his cock for added pleasure. Kabuto tore his lips away from Kakashi's and buried his face in his neck. Soon after Kakashi's body began to tremble with his release and he groaned with pleasure in Kabuto's ear making him smile. Kabuto kissed his bare shoulder and grinned.

"Feeling better?" he teased.

"No. Feeling worse…a lot worse," he grumbled.

"Why aren't you feeling better? My whole point of doing this was to make you feel better by helping you relax…and I wanted to touch you again but that's another story."

"I…I should have stopped you. I just officially cheated on my…"

"You guys are separated so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. I love him and all you're doing is…"

"Picking up where Iruka left off. He doesn't love you and if he does then he's not doing a very good job of showing it. I…don't really know what I feel for you but I've been watching you for quite sometime now."

"You mean stalking."

"Something like that but it doesn't matter. I know…after this afternoon I just had to see you again…to touch you again…to kiss you again," he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Kakashi's neck.

"Kabuto listen to me. This will _not_ happen again. I know that you aren't really getting anything out of the deal but I can't keep…this afternoon you caught me off guard and drugged me but tonight…I really have no excuse except that I was too lazy to fight back and too tired to care."

"I know. I know that you were too tired to care because in reality, you are exhausted. You spend all of your time trying to fix a broken relationship all because you're in love but you shouldn't have to do it alone. If he cared about you then the whole thing wouldn't seem completely one-sided."

"Kabuto…"

"I know I'm right and so do you, but we won't talk about it tonight. We'll save it for a special occasion." He stole one last kiss before heading to the window. He looked back and winked at his hobby. "Good night Kakashi. I'll be seeing around."

* * *

**AN: Yeah. One day I will stop. One day...but today wasn't that day and I don't feel it coming anytime soon. It's only going to get worse when I start writing Vampire Hunter fics. Man those boys are pretty. Uh...right. So the story will continue. I have decided that I can't help myself. It's a shame that more people won't write fics about these two. They really are hot. Creepy, but who cares? No one says anything about how creepy it is shipping Kisame with...anybody! So that's the end of my rant. Hope you continue to read. Reviews matter not though they are appreciated. The end is nearing...at some point. Ta Ta Oh, btw, Sakura and Kakashi fans (I'm so not one of them but never mind that) should go visit 1smartblonde's profile and read her story. Kakashi/Hinata people should go visit Nefatiri's profile and read 'Unspoken Desires'. Um...Yu-Gi-Oh fans should read 'The Ties of Friendship and Destiny'. That's all folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I own nothing although I wish I had a boyfriend with Dan Green's voice. -sigh- And the story continues...

* * *

Kakashi woke up the next morning feeling slightly sicker than ever. His body wasn't in any pain of some sort but he still somehow felt sick to his stomach; butterflies about the past events with Kabuto. The first image that popped into his head when he woke up was that of that young brat and although he couldn't stand the kid, he had to admit that his 'medical treatments' had worked wonders in helping him relax and sleep. _Oh damn. Now I'm thinking about how pleased I am. I should be ashamed._

"Morning Kakashi." Kakashi quickly sat up in bed to find Kabuto walking towards him.

"Do you ever just go away?" Kakashi asked. He laid back down against his cool sheets and pillows, covering his upper body in the process. He was in no mood to fight with the kid and he felt like he should hide the temptation from prying eyes.

"No, I don't…which is another reason why Lord Orochimaru ordered me to get a hobby."

"Why can't you find someone else?"

"Because no one else leads an interesting double life," he smirked. He raised his glasses higher up on his face and smirked at the older jonin.

"Double life? What the hell does that supposed to mean?" he asked frowning.

"Well, you see Iruka during the day but at night, hmph, you see yours truly and who could blame you? After all I am pretty damn good with my hands…among other things," he teased. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Kakashi smiling down at him playfully.

"I was with you for one night. I hardly think that qualifies me as a person who leads a double life."

"Maybe but after tonight it will."

"There isn't going to be a tonight."

"Oh?"

"Oh don't look so surprised Kabuto. I'm serious. The only reason I haven't turned you in yet is because you're just a kid. I hate seeing kids get in trouble, especially kids as smart as you are."

"Don't you mean skilled?" he teased.

"Whatever. The point is you have to stop coming to see me. Go…go stalk Might Guy, that is, if you can. He would be a great challenge for someone of your high intellect," he urged.

"But I don't want to stalk him. True he might be a bit of a challenge but I think I like you better."

"How would you know? You've never been with Guy."

"True but…I want you."

"You mean you want me as your toy."

"No. I think it goes a bit deeper than that Kakashi. In fact, that's exactly why I'm here to see you so early. I thought this would be the perfect time to chat with you. Call it our first date."

"You're kidding right?" he asked. He sat up in bed forgetting all about how he was half dressed. Kabuto raised his glasses and smiled deviously at the older man.

"No, I'm not kidding. I really just want to talk." _Actually, now that I see you're already half naked, you may get a treat after all._

"Kabuto…you're going to make me fight you right?" he asked with a sigh.

"Kakashi please. I really just want to talk. Besides, aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm coming onto you so hard?"

"Uh…good point. Alright. Talk. But no funny business."

"Fine. Let's see…how do I…?"

"Kabuto…"

"It's not all that complicated Kakashi. You see, when I first started following you around, I was more or less just interested in finding out what's behind the mask. But then I realized it was just as much fun watching you and Iruka from day to day. You guys would hang out in the evenings at the training field. You two would usually cuddle up to a good book or something before making out."

"You…you've seen us making out?" he stammered.

"Yeah but don't worry. I was too grossed out to actually watch everything. I know you guys had a powerful sex life at one point. I uh…didn't watch the entire show but one couldn't help but stare at your backside."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm only kidding Kakashi. Gee you're so uptight and after all I did last night. Maybe it wasn't good enough."

"The story Kabuto."

"Yeah sorry. Anyway, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to see how dysfunctional your relationship with Iruka is. I saw how you two would leave to make love and then came the arguments following sex. It would seem that the closer you tried to get to him, the farther away he'd push you and I'm willing to bet my soul that it's the same today. You're trying to take things slow, which means absolutely no sex. Am I correct?"

"I'm not answering."

"I'll take that as a yes. But this new relationship between the two of you has been this way for months. You two don't live together anymore which makes it seem like you're separated but you go out on dates like you're together. I've seen you two at the hotspring or at the theater. Don't look at me like that Kakashi. I work for Orochimaru. You best believe I can sneak into an adult theater."

"Yeah well…"

"Yeah well nothing. You guys have been trying to get back together for months but Iruka won't budge. Soooooo…in my opinion, that makes you fair game."

"Now wait a second Kabuto. Fair game or not, I still can't go out with you. You're…well you know. I'm tired of repeating myself."

"Kakashi, answer me this." Kabuto rolled over Kakashi positioning himself on the other side of the bed, his head propped up facing the jonin. Kakashi turned to his side and propped his head as well, facing the young shinobi. Kakashi was surprised to see how serious he looked all of a sudden. It was as if he was really…genuine.

"Fine. I'd really rather not but if it will get you to leave me alone then by all means ask away."

"Why do you love him?" This was very unexpected. It was so unexpected that Kakashi had a hard time answering it.

"Well…"

"I see," he said softly. "So you don't love him?"

"Of course I love him! If I didn't then I wouldn't be trying so hard to get him back!" he snapped.

"But why? Tell me exactly why you like him. What made you fall for him to begin with?" Kakashi thought about this for a moment. What events led him and Iruka to start seeing one another?

"I…I believe we started getting pretty close some time after his father died. We were both still young but it started out as more of a…well…I don't know. We were both depressed because we both had suffered unfair losses to the Great War. The old man would take up time with him but as Iruka got older, he…_WE_…needed something more. He felt so alone…and so did I. Our friendship grew from there. We would hang out in order to keep one or the other from being so alone and then one day we realized it was something more. We had great chemistry-always finishing each other's thoughts and whatnot. It sounds cheesy and a bit cliché but that's how it was. It was…perfect…or so we thought," he added softly.

Kabuto watched Kakashi the entire time, never taking his eyes off of him. Judging by his look and tone of voice, he really _did_ love Iruka and he was hurt—very hurt. It may have been love but the love part wasn't the issue. By losing Iruka, he had lost one of the greatest friends and comforters he'd ever had. Unlike Guy, who was also his best friend, Iruka was more deeply rooted into Kakashi simply because of the bond they shared through their childhood losses. Kabuto could feel himself burning on the inside but not so much out of anger.

A part of him wanted to rip Iruka apart for making Kakashi so sick with grief but another part just wanted to hold Kakashi until all his problems went away. Most people who knew Kabuto thought he was just a heartless bastard working for Orochimaru but that was not the case at all. Truthfully, the only reason he stared working with Orochimaru was because all his young life, he felt like he had to prove himself. His father never thought he was good enough and always found some fault in everything that he did. That's why he ran away.

He ran straight into the arms of Orochimaru and hasn't left his side since. Orochimaru gave him the companionship (though not sexually) and encouragement that he needed to get things done. Because of his hard work and Orochimaru's guidance, his medical skills could rival that of the great Lady Tsunade's. Just thinking about all of that should have made him smile but for the first time in his life, it only made him feel worse. _At least I have Orochimaru but without Iruka, Kakashi has no one…_Kabuto reached over and lifted Kakashi's head. He was surprised to see that the older man actually had tears in his eyes. Kakashi quickly wiped his eyes and turned away to face the other wall.

"Unless there's something else you wanted to ask then please leave me." Kabuto let out a sigh as he rolled off the bed. He headed towards the window but stopped short. He ran over to Kakashi and leaned over, placing a tiny, but gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You don't have to be alone Kakashi."

"I have no one else," he whispered.

"You could have me." Kabuto forced a smile before jumping out the window.

* * *

AN: Well...I think this is going to be a short story. Gahhh Why can't I do it? No...I did it twice. I wrote a oneshot the other day for L x Light from Death Note. I command you all to go read and review it. It's titled **'My Light My Friend'**. Um...I will update this again...eventually. It's actually a priority right behind my YuGiOh fic. And if you are a prideshipper then I command you all to read and review **'The Ties of Friendship and Destiny'**. Yeah. I know. Cheap plugs but it's all good. Besides, everyone knows that I would never recommend it if it wasn't a good read. That being said, _1smartblonde_ has some great reads as well that revolve around Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi. Go read them. You will be amazed. Now that I've done my cheap plugs and chapterly recommendations, I suppose I'll go and try to start writing the next chapter for my very special story that's centered around Itachi. I must do an Itachi fic or my life won't be complete. Now R&R! Ta Ta.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now where on earth have you been?" Tayuya asked. Kabuto walked by her, ignoring her question as he headed towards his room. Tayuyu flicked him off cursing loudly in the process.

"No point in getting angry at me Tayuya. You know what to do. Go catch the kyuubi or bring back Sasuke. You do that and you may surpass me in rank," he sang before hurrying inside his room bolting the door behind him. What a morning it had been and he needed to lie down and take in everything he'd just learned about his new friend. Kakashi was not the guy everyone thought he was. To everyone else, he appeared to be this lazy, overconfident, arrogant ninja that had no worries or a care in the world but to Kabuto, he was something else.

Kabuto was fairly certain that there were only two people in the world that had seen Kakashi in the state that he was in this morning and he was proud to have been one of those people. He relieved himself of his shirt and laid back on his bed. _Kakashi. Why are you hanging on to someone who clearly doesn't want you anymore? _Kabuto frowned as he thought about Iruka. He'd seen the little guy on several occasions but never paid much attention to him. In fact, it wasn't until he made Kakashi a hobby that he started noticing Iruka as well. He was quite handsome and had nice skin but he was frail looking and weak. Kabuto often wondered how he'd managed to start teaching because of his frail appearance. It was as if Iruka would fall apart at the slightest uprising. _He's not fit to be Kakashi's lover._ The thought made Kabuto laugh. _And I am? I work for one of the most cruel and vindictive ninjas ever so how could I possibly think that I'm worthy to be with Kakashi?_

Kabuto knew the truth of the matter which was that he certainly wasn't worthy to have such a man. That was all due to the fact that he was now working for Orochimaru, Konoha's number one public enemy. He knew this of course, but it still didn't change the fact that he wanted to continue seeing Kakashi. Today he managed to see him without having to put up a struggle. He hated having to fight the man, especially when he'd rather be holding him down on the bed, making sweet love to him. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not if Kakashi continued worrying about Iruka. He needed to find a way to get Kakashi to lean on him and forget about Iruka but he had no idea how to do that. Sure he could probably seduce Kakashi like he had in the hospital, but it wasn't all about sex. Yes, Kabuto was horny as hell thinking about Kakashi but he needed the former ANBU agent to trust him. If he went about drugging him for sex all the time then he'd never get him to open up to him.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He rolled on his side staring at the wall. _Why Kakashi? Why do you affect me like this? Is it because I've never had someone to call my own?_ Whatever the case, it was making his head hurt and his loins groan with desire. _I want you so, so badly Kakashi. _Kabuto let a hand wander down his torso and into his pants where he clasped his throbbing erection. _Kakashi…this is what you do to me and you're not even here!_ He moved his hand up and down, pumping his erection slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Kakashi's hand pumping him.

"Mmm…God Kakashi…" he groaned. He stroked himself faster and faster, his hand now drenched with precum. A minute later, his orgasm hit and he released all over himself, panting heavily. Afterwards, he just laid their silently for several seconds before chuckling to himself. _Kakashi, I might can't wait another night to have you._

--xx--

After Kabuto left that morning, Kakashi just did not feel like going anywhere or doing much of anything. He was tired from all of his worrying and quite frankly he was certain Team 7 could use a day off, though Naruto begged to differ. He fussed and hollered and just annoyed the hell out of him until Sasuke offered to train with him. It was odd of Sasuke to offer to do such a thing but whatever. Kakashi wasn't in the mood to question ulterior motives. All he wanted to do was curl up to a good book but the words just kept running into each other.

He had heard from Guy that Iruka was back in town. He was excited when he'd heard the news but…now he was sad. It was getting dark and Iruka had not been by to see him all day. Kakashi looked up when he heard something tapping at his window. With a sigh, he got up off the floor and opened the window.

"Kabuto," he sighed. "Please…I thought we had an understanding. I let you go and you stay away, you know, as if I never even saw you today?"

"Uh…about that. I don't recall actually agreeing to that now uh…are you going to let me in? I'd hate for us to be seen."

"Go away Kabuto. I mean it. I don't…" But Kabuto slipped into the window anyway landing quietly beside him. Kakashi groaned before closing and latching the window. Kabuto looked around the dimly lit room and noticed that the room was fairly neat. The only thing out of place was an old romance novel that open on the floor next to a small candle. He was reading by candle light in case someone dropped by. _He really didn't want to be bothered._

"Are you avoiding someone Kakashi? Normally you read by the light of your lamp, not some beautiful scented candle."

"No I'm not and I felt like doing something different tonight," he snapped.

"Fine. You don't have to yell," he joked. Kabuto relieved himself of his headband and shirt, tossing them to the floor.

"Kabuto, why are you making yourself comfortable? You…you can't stay here. I…"

"I'm not going to stay long Kakashi. I just wanted to see you again. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! It's wrong and I'm wrong for not fighting with you." A smirk formed across the young shinobi's lips causing Kakashi to frown. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just…" Kabuto took a seat on the floor by the candle motioning for the jonin to join him.

"I won't…"

"You were reading and I'm not here to disrupt your quiet time. In fact, I'd like a little quiet time myself. Just please…trust me. I won't be a nuisance."

"But…I can't. Someone might see you and…"

"Close the blinds and come have a seat. If I was up to no good, I'd have drugged you by now." Kakashi considered this for a minute before he finally gave in, closing the blinds. He made sure his front door was locked before sitting on the floor next to Kabuto. "Here's your book back. I can't believe you actually read this stuff."

"It's good stuff for a lonely sap like me." He handed Kakashi the book but not before brushing his fingers teasingly. Kakashi chose to ignore it, opening up his book to read. Kabuto just sat their silently watching the jonin read. After several minutes he realized that the copy ninja hadn't read a thing.

"I see you're still reading the same page. Is it that good?" he asked softly. Kakashi continued to stare down at the page lost in thought. Kabuto watched the faint light from the candle dance a sweet dance of seduction as it shined on Kakashi's bare chest. The more he watched the sexy toned abs of the jonin, the more his lower body started to ache. _I said I would try and behave but…_Kakashi closed the book tossing it across the room out of anger and frustration. Then he buried his face in his hands weeping softly.

"Kakashi…what's wrong?" he whispered. He threw his arm around the copy ninja pulling him closer. He was half expecting the snowy haired jonin to lash out at him but he did not. Instead, he welcomed Kabuto, burying his head in the younger man's chest.

"He…Iruka didn't…"

"Iruka huh?" He frowned at the mention of his name. _That loser…I should kill him!_

"Yeah he…he's back in town but he didn't come by to see me today. I just…maybe I'm expecting too much of him but I was really looking forward to…"

"It's ok Kakashi. I wish you wouldn't worry so much about him. I understand that you care for him but I'm here and he's not."

"But Kabuto…"

"I came here tonight because I wanted to see you again Kakashi. I know you only see me as some show-offy brat working for the enemy but…I'm only human Kakashi. Contrary to popular belief, I do have feelings too and my feelings for you have deepened in the short time we've been together."

"No Kabuto…" He pushed away from the young ninja feeling slightly angry at himself. "You shouldn't say such things. I told you already, a relationship between us is strictly forbidden. I…I love Iruka…"

"But **I** love you!" he snapped. Kabuto turned away quickly, staring in the other direction. He'd said that without even thinking about it and it was far too late to take it back. He glanced back over at the jonin who was now staring at him, his face full of disbelief.

"No," he said simply.

"What?" _What does he mean by no? Who the hell does he think he is trying to tell me what I feel?!_

"I said no. There's no way you could ever love me Kabuto and even if you did, I wouldn't allow it." If there was one thing that Kabuto hated most in the world it was people who tried to tell him what and how to feel. He quickly straddled Kakashi, grabbing both his arms pinning them to the wall. "KABUTO! STOP!"

"Never. _Never_ try and tell me how to feel. I hate it when people do that."

"Whatever. Just…get off of me and go away before I get angry. If I have to fight you to get you to listen then I will."

"No you won't."

"I won't! How dare you…?"

"You see how it feels? Don't ever tell me what I can't or won't do and I will never say things like that to you ever again. I give you my word."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure I can take your word with a grain of salt."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're the enemy."

"I'm not the enemy Kakashi. I just work for him."

"That's just as bad."

"Yeah well I was lonely and he was all I had to comfort me. You of all people should know how it feels to be completely and utterly alone Kakashi." Kakashi quit struggling against Kabuto and both were silent. Kabuto stared down at his beautiful older friend with a slightly heavier heart than before. Kakashi was sad and alone and Kabuto hated it. Right now, his only goal in life was to make Kakashi feel like he had someone, but not just anyone. He wanted Kakashi to see him as a friend, even though they were on opposite sides. _But that doesn't matter to me. I…I told him that I loved him and I may have blurted it out without thinking but if I didn't care deeply for him, I wouldn't be risking my neck to see him._ His strong, slightly smaller hands covered both of Kakashi's, pressing them harder against the wall. Kakashi's gasped at the feel of Kabuto's small, warm hands covering his own. It was an intimate gesture that he wasn't so sure about.

"K…Kabuto…"

"I love you Kakashi." Kabuto leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kakashi's ear. "Please…please don't fight me," he whispered.

"But I have to…"

"No you don't. There's no one in this room except me and you. Leave all thoughts of the outside world and just go with the flow. Live for right now. Besides…" His lips moved from his tender earlobe down to the nape of his neck. "You need this and I…I need you." Kabuto slid his hands down the jonin's arms slowly and over his shoulders to his bare chest.

"Kabuto, wait. I can't…" He gasped when he felt Kabuto suck some of the tender flesh of his neck while grinding his hips against his sex. The younger man was already fully aroused and the friction that was being created by his grinding was arousing him as well. Kabuto's tongue trailed a path to his lips where he nipped at them playfully.

"Kabuto…"

"Don't make stop," he pleaded. "Not yet. Just…let me have a little bit more of you." Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but it was his mistake. Kabuto slipped his tongue in drawing the older ninja into heartwarming kiss. Something about the tenderness of the kiss sent shockwaves through the jonin's body and he eagerly responded. Shaking nervously, he managed to comb his fingers through the boy's hair, tearing his band off. His hands soon found their way to his bottom giving it a nervous squeeze. Kabuto pulled away so he could look in his lover's eyes.

"Kakashi, don't be afraid to touch me," he whispered. The jonin blushed, turning his head to look away. _Oh Kakashi…_Kabuto slid his hands down Kakashi's chest stopping at each nipple. He teased each one by giving it a gentle squeeze drawing a soft moan from his friend.

"Kabuto please…" he whimpered. "Don't…" Kabuto could feel Kakashi's arousal pressing up against his own and he smiled. _Despite what he says, his body says differently._ Kabuto dipped his head flicking his tongue over each nipple. From there his tongue left a wet path all the way down to the waistband of the jonin's silver boxers where his erection was pretty obvious. Kabuto placed a hand over his area drawing a slight hiss from the jonin.

"No, Kabuto…"

"I'm not leaving you like this Kakashi. I want to take care of you and I am." He slid his hands up and down between the jonin's legs. His whimpers and moans became more urgent sounding, turning Kabuto on even more. He finally took the waist bands of his boxers and slid them off the jonin slowly to reveal a nice, hard erection. He clasped Kakashi's erection tightly sending a shock through the older man, making him cry out.

"God…Kabuto…please…" he pleaded. The younger male smiled before clasping his thighs and lowering his head to cover him completely with his mouth. Kakashi bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out but he couldn't stop the small whimpers from escaping. He placed a hand on the boy's head urging him to move faster with his hips also thrusting forward deeper into his mouth. Kabuto hummed softly against his erection and the sudden vibrations caused Kakashi's hips to buckle harshly.

"Kabuto…I'm going to…" His orgasm hit and with a loud cry, he released in Kabuto's mouth.

"I love it when you do that," he teased, licking his lips playfully. He slid Kakashi's boxers all the way off and tossed them to the side. Then he grabbed his legs pulling him closer.

"K…Kabuto! What…what are you…?" His voice was filled with a mixture of panic and lust but Kabuto was not going to let him stop them. Not this time. He loved this man and he was going to do whatever it took to get him to understand. Starting tonight. He wanted to make love to him. He was well aware that Kakashi was always the one making love to Iruka but not tonight. No tonight, he was going to show the jonin what it felt like to be truly loved. He stood up and relieved himself of his pants, tossing them to the side next to Kakashi's boxers. Then he crawled between the jonin's legs, their nakedness touching each other for the very first time.

"Kabuto why? Why are you doing this? This is wrong." Kabuto bent his head low capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Because I love you," he whispered. "I love you and I want you to love me."

He gave Kakashi little time to protest, his erection now positioned for entry. He took Kakashi's lips into another powerful kiss as he thrust inside of him slowly. Kakashi's cry was muffled by the kiss, but he couldn't stop himself from digging his nails in the younger man's back. Kabuto hissed softly at the pain but he didn't care. All he cared about was the man whose arms were wrapped tightly around him as he thrust inside of him. Kakashi's pain was short lived. Not even a minute later and he was hit by overwhelming pleasure, as Kabuto nailed his sweet spot with every thrust. He held tighter to the young ninja, letting his fingers get tangled in his soft, wet hair.

"God Kakashi…I…you're so good…" He thrust faster and harder inside his lover and he soon felt the warmth contract around him. Kakashi's body trembled under the young ninja's as they both released. Kabuto just laid there between his lover's legs panting heavily because he was too tired to move. They were both sticky and smelled of sex but he didn't care. He nestled his head in the nape of Kakashi's neck and slid his hands up the jonin's arms, entwining their fingers on the floor.

"Kabuto…you're so bad for me yet I feel like I'm too weak to stop you."

"Don't think about it Kakashi. If it's any consolation, you're bad for me too but it's too late now because I've fallen in love."

"Kabuto…" He licked Kakashi's neck before sighing heavily.

"Go to sleep Kakashi. We'll deal with this in the morning but for now, let's just sleep."

"Oh…alright but in the morning…"

"Deal. I love you Kakashi."

"No you don't," he murmured before closing his eyes for sleep. Kabuto smiled to himself and closed his eyes as well. _I do love you Kakashi and after tonight I am certain of it._

* * *

**AN: Long delay I know but it couldn't be helped. I hope you enjoyed the update. This fic doesn't have too much longer as I had not planned on making it very long but it may have sequel possibilities. Also, I want all my readers to add me to their MYSPACE. Why? Well...I like myspace again and I can post others fics there for your reading pleasure before I post them on here. Currently working on a Naruto vamp fic. Main pairing is...I can't tell you. But the story features Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. There are others in it but that's the main cast. Now for my recomendations...Go to 1smartblonde's profile and read everything. Why? Because it's all really good stuff. I especially like the one titled 'It Happened One Day'. Check it out. Also my buddy Bubbles the All Powerful has some great X-Men and Dr. Who stuff if you're interested. That is all. My myspace can be found on my original profile (Nefatiri) and just go add me. Make sure you tell me who you are though. If you look creepy I might not add you. j/k I'm a creep too. Um...I posted chapter 1 of the vamp fic in my blog and it will be primarily yaoi because I am now on a yaoi muse that I just can't shake. I have watched entirely too much of it and it has warped my brain.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi woke up the next morning to the sound of some woodpeckers outside his window. He blinked several times getting his eyes to adjust from sleep. For some reason he felt slightly heavier. That's when he realized that someone was on top of him. He looked down realizing that he was completely naked. _Oh God…why am I…?_

"Good morning Kakashi." Kabuto kissed his neck before rolling off of him. Kakashi quickly sat up off the floor, his heart pounding furiously. He placed his hands over his sex and just glared at the young ninja.

"Get…out," he growled. Kabuto only smiled rolling his eyes as if annoyed.

"Um…I would honor your wishes Kakashi but uh…how do you suppose I can get out of the village without anyone noticing?" He folded his arms across his chest waiting for a reply. Kakashi stared down at the floor silently having realized that he'd been defeated. "I thought so."

"Kabuto, I really have the strongest urge to kill you right about now."

"I know. You said that yesterday, but now it's morning and I promised you that we'd discuss this little dilemma."

"There's nothing really to discuss. You'll be leaving as soon as it gets dark."

"Fine. But I'll be back to visit."

"Oh no you won't. I'll kill you if you do."

"It's just a risk I'll have to take," he grinned. At this, Kakashi jumped up and grabbed Kabuto's arms. He slung him against the wall holding his wrists tightly.

"I'm serious this time Kabuto. I cannot be seen with the enemy and I refuse to engage in any activities that might cloud my judgments on the battlefield."

"How can this situation possibly cloud your judgment unless you have some kind of feelings for me?" he asked angrily. Kakashi was silent for a moment as Kabuto's words had hit home. He didn't have any feelings for this kid yet he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he had the opportunity to really kill him. He loosened his grip on the kid and just stared at him coldly.

"You…what you're doing to me is wrong Kabuto."

"Loving you is far from wrong Kakashi," he retorted.

"But this game…I feel like you're just playing games with me Kabuto and if it is a game it's about as low as you can go."

"How is _this_ a game Kakashi?"

"You…YOU'RE PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS AS IF I'M A TOY! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE IRUKA YET YOU CONTINUE TO FORCE YOURSELF ON ME. WHEN I TRY TO RUN YOU AWAY, YOU TOUCH ME…YOU DO THINGS TO ME THAT MAKES ME WANT YOU TO STAY AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY COME TO MY SENSES, YOU USE MY LOYALTY TO THE VILLAGE AGAINST ME!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO USE ANYTHING AGAINST YOU KAKASHI! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ENEMY!"

"NOT BY CHOICE!" he yelled. "I…I CAN'T HELP THE WAY OUR DESTINIES HAVE BEEN DECIDED. I NEVER INTENDED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT SOMEHOW IT HAPPENED! IF I COULD RIP OUT MY HEART AND THROW AWAY MY FEELINGS FOR YOU THEN I WOULD!" Kabuto pushed Kakashi away and stormed around the room picking up pieces of his clothes. He stopped at the window and spoke in a soft, calm voice.

"You seem to think that you're the only one suffering here Kakashi. Well…I'm sorry but I'm just as much human as you are. Falling in love with one of Lord Orochimaru's biggest annoyances is strictly taboo yet I let it happen. If he knew that I loved you, he'd stop at nothing to make sure you were dead. He wouldn't kill me. He'd kill you just so I can suffer and it would be like a lesson for me in loyalty. This is what I risk by loving you Kakashi. Coming here to see you is another thing. Of course I know I'd be killed on the spot if I were found out but because I love you so much, I'm willing to risk death by coming here." He turned to Kakashi and frowned. "And you say I'm using you? You say I don't love you?" Kabuto opened the blinds and then began undoing the locks on the window.

"Ka…Kabuto. What are you doing?"

"Oh well…you don't want me here so I'm leaving. If I get caught and they kill me then I guess we'd both be put out of our misery." He opened the window and started out of it but Kakashi quickly grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back inside. He hurriedly closed the windows back and lowered the blinds again.

"I'm such a fool," he whispered. He soon felt a pair of arms sliding around his waist. Kabuto kissed the back of his neck while caressing his abs.

"I guess that makes two of us."

"Why'd you have to fall in love?"

"Because it was fate."

"Why is fate always so cruel to me?" he whispered.

"Because fate's an asshole." Kakashi turned to face his lover and shook his head.

"And you are something else."

"And you are beautiful." He leaned forward and captured Kakashi's lips for a kiss. The older jonin grudgingly kissed him back. As much as he hated the whole twisted situation, his body as well as his heart loved what Kabuto's presence did for him. As Kabuto deepened the kiss, Kakashi's mind reverted back to last night. He'd confessed his feelings about Iruka to Kabuto yet felt completely comfortable doing so. It was like he felt when he was around Guy though he'd always felt silly crying in front of Guy. It wasn't like that with Kabuto. Crying last night with the younger ninja holding him had been one of the most natural experiences he'd had in such a long time.

"Mhn…Kabuto…" Kabuto was now stroking his member turning him on like always. He knew there'd be no point in struggling so he leaned back letting Kabuto do his work. Kabuto stroked him faster drawing soft spoken moans from the older ninja. He nipped and suckled at his neck leaving tiny red marks on his neck.

"I want you to be mine and only mine," he whispered. He bit down on Kakashi's neck making him cry out but he was soon silenced by another kiss. Kabuto stroked him faster and faster as he felt the precum leaking on his fingers. Kakashi's legs grew weak and seconds later he cried out from his release. Kabuto smiled as he felt the sticky substance hit his tummy. He looked down at it grinning. "I love making you cum." Kakashi looked away, his face burning out of embarrassment, but Kabuto licked his cheek. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and led him towards the bathroom.

"Kabuto, why are we going in here?"

"Because I need a shower but I hate showering alone."

"I'm not going to shower with you!" he huffed.

"Sure you are. Besides, I promise to make it worth your while."

"No, I am not…" Kabuto silenced him with another powerful kiss that made his head spin.

"Please," he whispered. He began planting fevered kisses all over the jonin's neck until he finally threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. A shower and then I have to leave. The team will be expecting me soon."

"Yeah right. They should know by now that you're always going to be late. At least this time you'll have a valid excuse."

"You know I do try to be on time most of the time."

"Yeah yeah, 'cept you usually get lost on the 'path of life'." He turned the shower on and made sure it was a decent temperature before motioning for Kakashi to join him. With a sigh, Kakashi entered the shower. He was going to stand behind him but Kabuto pushed him in front.

"Naa…you're going to stand in front. I want to clean you myself." Kakashi reluctantly stood in front the hot steaming water surprisingly feeling more refreshing than he'd imagined. He stood there and let the water douse his face and hair while began rubbing his back with body wash. As Kabuto's hands reached his rear, he couldn't help but shudder nervously. Never had anyone washed him before and since Kabuto was only a kid that made it even more unsettling.

"Kabuto really, you don't need to do this. I'm perfectly capable of washing myself."

"I know but I'm really enjoying this. Your body is so smooth and sexy…I cannot resist." He slid his arms around Kakashi's waist before pressing his body against him. Kakashi gasped when he felt Kabuto's rock hard erection against his bottom.

"Ka…Kabuto…"

"I know you can feel it Kakashi. I guess you know what happens next." He pushed the copy ninja against the wall, jerked his hips towards him and pressed his erection right at his entrance. Kakashi bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out when Kabuto entered him. Kabuto was a lot bigger than Kakashi would have imagined. In fact, and he hated to admit this but the kid was bigger than him.

"Ahh…Kabuto…" he moaned. He pressed his hands against the tile to keep from falling as the young ninja continued to pound into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Kabuto gripped his hip tighter thrusting faster and harder inside his lover.

"Kakashi I'm…gonna…cum…" With one final thrust, Kabuto released, spilling his seed all over his lover. The water from the shower instantly washed away the liquidly substance leaving them both feeling clean and refreshed. Kakashi slowly straightened to a standing position feeling a lot sorer than expected. His lover turned him around and began planting slow, lingering kisses on his neck.

"Kabuto…don't…I have to get to work…"

"But you're so damn addictive," he murmured. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover allowing him to kiss and explore his body all over again. Kabuto's hands once again found Kakashi's erection and began playing with it, caressing the tip with his thumb.

"No…Kabuto…please don't…" But he was already aroused. Kabuto clasped his erection giving it a little tug. Kakashi hips immediately thrust forward welcoming Kabuto's hands. They were slick and wet from the water adding to the pleasure. It wasn't long before Kakashi was cumming all over Kabuto's hand, falling into his arms spent. Kabuto buried his head in Kakashi's neck letting out refreshed sighs.

"I could get used to this."

"I bet you could but don't."

"Aww…don't be that way beautiful. I just made you cum…twice so I think you should at least acknowledge the fact that I make you feel good."

"I do acknowledge it…which is why I'm so damn pissed." Kabuto lifted his head and pressed his lips to Kakashi's.

"Mhm…but you love me for it. Now go to work. I'll stay here and behave myself." With one last lingering kiss, Kabuto let Kakashi get out and get dressed. He hated seeing him go but he was more than grateful that Kakashi hadn't decided to turn him in. That meant that Kakashi didn't really want anything to happen to him, which also meant that maybe, just maybe there was a tiny place in Kakashi's heart for him.


End file.
